Talk:Queen Chrysalis/@comment-90.192.67.124-20120621212045
I know I'm not the first to bring this up, well, maybe for this site I am, but this is something that's been going through my head: could Queen Chrysalis be established as a recurring villain for Season 3? I mean, I'm sure there's a massive consensus on just how much of a great villain Chrysalis was in the second season finale, both in terms of character and design. But considering how unlike Nightmare Moon and Discord, she was not permanently defeated, instead expelled from the city, this really does leave the possibility of her return open. I, for one, honestly would like to see her in season 3, not in just a one episode revenge plot for, again, I think she could well make for a recurring villain. And personally, I think that is something that could really refreshen the season and the series as a whole. A recurring baddie who poses a genuine threat and whose character we can explore further through her appearances in the season 3 episodes. We already pretty much know about Discord, but there is so much we can explore in the Changeling species, such as their backstory, their homeland, their society (something that was a real wasted opportunity, regarding the dragons in 'Dragon Quest') and their relations with the ponies, especially considering the season two finale. What they did in that episode was pretty much a straight up act of war. Also, regarding Dicord, sure, he's diabolocal and is certainly evil in his CRAZY way, but his kind of chaotic evil to me, serves as good for an episode or two, but would go stale after several times. He definitely fits the 'big bad' role more (considering the fact that he's a GOD), whilst the Changelings are more on the same level as the ponies. However, for Chrysalis to become a recurring villain, I do think that this would require a few tweeks in her character. She definitely posed a 'big bad' role in the season finale, but for to keep coming back, then they may need to tone her down a bit, if just to keep her fresh. Nothing too major, but perhaps make her more humorous or laid back. A very hypothetical example would be her acting more like a spoiled child in regards to how she rules her kingdom. Again, very hypothetical. Yet even if this happens, there is one glaring problem, especially considering the aboved 'tweeking'. This is, and I'm sure most of you have been on tvtropes, 'Villain Decay' http://tvtropes.org/...in.VillainDecay. I'm sure many of us would like this NOT to happen to Chrysalis, but it is certainly is a difficult thing to avoid for villains, especially ones that appear again a few more times. I guess the hypothetical 'spoiled child' side of her would serve as an example of this. But if she is handled properly, then villain decay for Chrysalis could be slowed and even very much limited, even though I guess a little villain decay wouldn't hurt. These are my thoughts on the matter. What are yours?